


Tetangga

by SSaga



Series: Keluarga Nikiforov [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSaga/pseuds/SSaga
Summary: Dalam hati Victor berjanji tidak akan lupa titah dari sang istri sehingga tak perlu membawa Yurio pergi ke taman di minggu pagi, dimana ia mendapatkan cap merah bekas lemparan sepatu olahraga dua tetangganya yang tidak lebih dewasa dari bocah-bocah berusia kurang dari dua digit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!: Tidak ada hati yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Minggu pagi yang cerah itu diawali dengan titah sang ibu rumah tangga, Yuuri Nikiforov yang diucapkannya bahkan tanpa memandang lawan bicara:

 

"Victor, karena kemarin kau lupa mengajak Yurio ke taman, jadi kau harus mengajaknya hari ini."

 

Begitulah bunyi ultimatum sang istri saat jarum jam masih menunjuk angka enam tepat dan Victor bahkan baru turun dari kamar utama dengan hanya mengenakan selembar _briefs_ bermerek. Niatnya sang kepala keluarga mau menolak dan pergi ke _rink_ untuk menyusun koreografi terbaru saja, namun karena saat itu Yuuri sedang _dengan innocentnya_ mengenakan _apron_ cokelat bergambar poodle dan memegang pisau dapur sambil membelah terong menjadi dua bagian hingga talenan plastik dibawahnya berbunyi 'tuk' keras, otak Victor yang lebih waras mengisyaratkan untuk menjawab 'ya, sayang' sambil melesat kembali ke habitat asal untuk cuci muka dan berpakaian layak bahkan sebelum sempat melancarkan serangan fajar ke pipi tembem sang istri.

 

Gawat! Sepertinya Yuuri kesal karena harus membujuk Yurio yang uring-uringan sesorean kemarin.

 

Victor kembali turun pukul tujuh pagi. Kali ini di ruang makan sudah hadir sang putra kesayangan, Yuri Nikivorof, umur 5 tahun, sedang duduk bersungut-sungut--sebenarnya itu adalah ekspresi alami si anak--sambil melahap sepotong roti panggang dengan selai cokelat. Surai pirangnya masih agak basah dan sedang disisir oleh Yuuri agar lebih rapi. Wajah bulatnya penuh dengan taburan bedak bayi.

 

"Selamat pagi, Yurio~" sapa Victor sambil mencium pipi si anak, hanya sepersekian detik sebelum tangan mungil Yurio yang penuh bekas remah roti bakar menyambar galak wajah ayahnya untuk mencakar.

 

Yurio boleh kecil, tapi galaknya ngalahin kucing persia Christophe, tetangga sebelah.

 

'Hari inipun Yurio masih _tsundere_ ~' batin Victor seraya mendaratkan bokong dengan mulus di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Ia mengambil selembar roti panggang dan menorekhan selai strawberry hingga rata.

 

Yuuri yang telah selesai merapihkan rambut putranya dan memastikan atributnya telah lengkap mulai dari topi hingga sepatu _boots_ segera beralih menuangkan minuman pagi ini ke cangkir sang suami, _ginger tea_ \--wedhang jahe.

 

"Nanti di taman biarkan Yurio main sendiri saja dengan anak-anak lain, tapi awasi dengan baik. Aku tidak mau ada alasan kau tersangkut kerumunan ibu-ibu dan lupa mengawasi Yurio. _Mengerti_?" Yuuri tersenyum secerah mentari pagi, namun di mata Victor ada seribu satu makna tersirat berupa hukuman yang akan diterimanya bila ia kembali pulang dengan, Yurio yang basah kuyup sehabis nyemplung di kolam air mancur misalnya.

 

Oh Tuhan... Tolong kembalikan istrinya yang penakut dan penurut sebelum mereka memiliki anak.

 

Victor segera menelan potongan roti panggangnya dan menyeruput _ginger tea_ dari gelas tanpa menoleh barang satu senti dari sang istri--kalau-kalau Yuuri khilaf dan melempar pisau buah tiba-tiba, meski itu tak akan terjadi karena ini bukan film kungfu.

 

"Hari ini Phichit- _kun_ dari blok sebelah sepertinya juga pergi ke taman dengan putranya. Aku sih, mau-mau saja kalau disuruh menemani Yurio, tapi karena ini semua _salahmu_ , jadi silahkan menikmati _quality time_ ya, sayang." Lanjut Yuuri sambil mengoleskan selai cokelat di roti panggangnya.

 

"Oh, makan siang hari ini terong balado, ngomong-ngomong."

 

Victor menelan ludah. Seret.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengajak putra-putri ke taman adalah salah satu bentuk pengenalan anak pada lingkungan sosial di sekitarnya. Biasanya hal ini dilakukan oleh para ibu-ibu muda, sekalian bertukar gossip dan tips mengurus anak dari yang lebih senior.

 

Tapi kali ini fokus kita adalah Victor Nikiforov, mantan atlet _figure skating_ yang telah pensiun dan beralih profesi menjadi pelatih para _skater_ muda, beserta putranya, Yuri Nikiforov, bocah mungil cimut-cimut yang tidak segan mencakar atau menggigit jika dipegang sembarangan.

 

(Penjelasan diatas adalah gambaran dari Victor sendiri mengenai anaknya)

 

Mereka tiba di taman pukul setengah delapan pagi. Taman itu cukup ramai, mulai dari pemuda-pemudi yang pergi _jogging_ hingga orang tua yang seperti Victor dan putranya.

 

"Victor!"

 

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang lelaki berpakaian setelan olahraga celana training hitam dan jaket merah sedang berlari kecil ke arah Victor dan Yurio.

 

Victor menurunkan Yurio dari gendongannya, namun tetap menggandeng tangan si anak. Ia menyongsong kedatangan si pemanggil dengan senyum andalannya, membuat para ibu muda dan gadis belia serta beberapa mas-mas menoleh seketika.

 

"Pagi, J.J." sapa Victor begitu yang bersangkutan sampai di depannya. "Lagi _jogging_? Sendirian?"

 

' _Jomblo sih ya,_ ' adalah _subtext_ tak kasat mata dari pertanyaan _innocent_ Victor.

 

Pria yang dipanggil J.J. itu mengatur nafas beberapa detik, namun senyum tolol tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Iya, lagi _jogging_. Sekalian bawa jalan-jalan keponakan--loh?" J.J. celingukan mencari sosok yang seharusnya mengekor dibelakang sejak tadi.

 

"Hayoloh," komentar Victor, seneng banget liat orang kebingungan.

 

J.J. masih sibuk celingukan mencari keponakannya. Sesaat kemudian ia menangkap sosok kecil berartibut biru putih berwajah pucat tapi ekspresi muka tetap datar, sedang berlari heboh mengitari kolam air mancur sambil dikejar angsa liar.

 

"ASTAGA OTABEEEKKK!!!" J.J. langsung berlari menuju sang keponakan yang masih diuber angsa ngamuk.

 

Victor cengar-cengir saja melihat kelakuan tetangga satu kompleksnya itu.

 

"Yuk, Yurio. Biarin aja Om J.J." kata Victor sadis sambil menggandeng putranya menepi untuk mencari bangku taman terdekat.

 

Ternyata bangku taman terdekat sudah ditempati seorang lelaki bersurai hitam beralis tebal. Dia duduk bengong menatap entah apa di kejauhan. Seorang bocah laki-laki seumuran Yurio duduk disampingnya sambil menikmati sekotak susu strawberry dan mengayunkan kaki. Yurio yang kenal bocah itu langsung melepas gandengan sang ayah dan menyapanya.

 

"Guang!" Seru Yurio.

 

Bocah bersurai cokelat yang dipanggil Guang itu menoleh. Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya juga menoleh.

 

"Yurio!" Bocah itu langsung melompat turun dan berlari mendekati Yurio. "Yurio sama siapa?" Tanyanya sopan.

 

"Sama papa," Yurio menunjuk ke arah Victor yang berjalan santai di belakangnya.

 

Guang Hong membungkuk sopan pada Victor. "Pagi, Om." Sapanya.

 

Aduh, Victor kok berasa tua ya dipanggil Om?

 

"Pagi, Guanhon- _kun_ ~" meski sakit hati tertohok, Victor tetap berusaha sopan di depan anak-anak. "Sama papa?"

 

Guang Hong mengangguk dan menoleh sekilas ke arah ayahnya, lelaki bersurai hitam yang tadi duduk bersebelahan.

 

"Eh, Om Saranghae!" Seru Yurio lantang. "Pagi, Om!"

 

Wajah ayah Guang Hong langsung berubah kaku, antara kaget dan kepingin ngelempar Yurio ke kolam air mancur, tapi masih tampak layaknya orang bengong.

 

Victor ngakak dalam hati agar _image_ tetap terjaga.

 

Sebenarnya lelaki itu--ayah Guang Hong, tidak bernama Saranghae, tentu saja. Nama aslinya adalah Seung-gil Lee, kepala keluarga Lee yang keturunan Korea asli, bukan kawe-kawean hasil _oplas_. Istrinya adalah Phichit Chulanont--sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Lee, teman baik Yuuri.

 

Asal usul panggilan Saranghae berasal dari J.J. yang malas menghapalkan dan melafalkan namanya dengan benar.

 

" _Korea? Saranghae tentu saja!_ " Deklarasi J.J. suatu hari.

 

Panggilan itu kemudian menempel hingga hari ini, apalagi untuk orang-orang berlidah Eropa yang sulit melafalkan Seung-gil.

 

Victor sedikit bertukar sapa dengan Seung-gil sebelum menempatkan diri sebelah pria asal Korea itu. Baru beberapa menit ia mengawasi Yurio dan Guang Hong yang sedang berdebat sengit soal mengajak Minami- _kun_ \--anak tetangga dan teman satu taman kanak-kanak Yurio yang sudah kena cap _blacklist_ dari yang bersangkutan atas dasar terlalu dekat dengan Yuuri--pergi main karet nanti sore, sosok J.J. tampak berjalan mendekat dari kejauhan sambil membopong keponakannya di bahu kanan bak karung beras. Alis tebal Seung-gil meukik tajam, namun ekspresinya masih selayak orang bengong.

 

"Eh, ada Saranghae~" sapa J.J. yang tidak ada maksud jahat, tapi ucapannya benar-benar ngejahatin. Ia menurunkan keponakannya dan menepuk pundak bocah itu. "Kenalkan keponakanku, Otabek Altin. Baru pindah dari Kazakhstan!"

 

Si bocah--yang bagaikan versi mini dari J.J. namun lebih diam, lebih anteng, dan _lebih dewasa_ \--membungkuk sopan.

 

Tiba-tiba saja, Seung-gil bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mendekati Otabek. Dengan kalem ia berjongkok dan menepuk pundak bocah itu, kemudian bertanya dengan nada suara datar:

 

"Kamu tau nggak, kepanjangan dari J.J.?"

 

Otabek memandang sang pria Korea, kemudian dengan suara yang tak kalah datar ia menjawab, "Jean Jacques."

 

"Bukan." Seung-gil menggeleng. "Kepanjangan J.J. adalah... _Jomblo Jejadian_."

.

.

.

.

.

Victor tersersenyum garing sambil duduk di pinggiran bak pasir, mengamati tiga orang bocah yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk pasirnya untuk membuat trowongan.

 

Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan lupa titah dari sang istri sehingga tak perlu membawa Yurio pergi ke taman di minggu pagi, dimana ia mendapatkan cap merah bekas lemparan sepatu olahraga dua tetangganya yang tidak lebih dewasa dari bocah-bocah berusia kurang dari dua digit.

**Author's Note:**

> Katakanlah saya sangat ingin Tuan Meme Lord Jean-Jacques Leory manggil Seung-gil "Saranghae" (yang bersangkutan bahkan belum muncul di animenya), kemudian menomorduakan fiksi yang harusnya kelar sejak Halloween kemaren yang didedikasikan untuk teman
> 
> WARNING(2): Satu-satunya yang sakit di fanfiksi ini adalah otak saya (sepertinya)


End file.
